


Locked Away

by HistoricLesbians



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: 1970's, Clairvoyance, F/M, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricLesbians/pseuds/HistoricLesbians
Summary: Based of when Lorraine and Ed helped with the exorcism of French (Maurice) who during it attacked Lorriane and Lorraine saw her husbands death, in this you will see what really went on over those 8 days.





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and don't forget to comment something nice, this is just something I do in my spare time so if you don't like how I write don't read. That simple.

****

Ed and Lorraine Warren did just about everything together, including fighting ghosts and demons. They were the couple everyone wanted to be. Lorraine was an extremely gifted clairvoyant and Ed, was a certified demonologist for the Catholic Church. Both of them always had their Faith to fall back on, it was something that not only they wanted but something they needed to survive this thing we call life, but especially when they would be doing exorcisms and fighting of the demons the possess homes, things and people. Ed would never do the exorcism himself, it was too dangerous for the especially with a clairvoyant in the room, so the Catholic Priest would be the one to do the exorcism with Ed’s help.

In the Fall of 197 1 , Ed was helping Father Gorden to do an exorcism on a man named Maurice, otherwise known as Frenchie. He had been possessed by one of the most malevolent of spirits. Frenchie, would bleed from his eyes and upside-down crosses appeared on the man's skin.

Lorraine, Ed and Father Gordon where only half way through the exorcism, which was being filmed by Drew, he was in charge of the more technical side of catching the demons and both Ed and Lorraine were thankful to have him around, he had become a close friend for them both.

This exorcism was different from ones they had done before because half way through, Frenchie suddenly stood up, grabbed Lorraine by her arms making her scream as she had a vision.

_ **Lorraine walked slowly down in what looked like a basement, she walked over to the mirror that was stood in the middle, and as she walked up to it a Nun, a demon Nun walked up behind her and suddenly had its hands around Lorraine’s neck until Lorraine's back hit the wall behind her and the Nun vanished.** _ ****

****

**_ “Lorraine. I’m sorry.” Lorraine heard Ed’s echoed voice call out to her from the shadows in the far corner of the basement. _ **

****

**_ Upon looking over there she saw her husband, who was then pierced sharply with what looked like a sharpened tree trunk, which killed Ed instantly. _ **

__

Lorraine continued to scream hysterically as she turned away crouching down on the ground, Ed then quickly crouched down beside his wife trying to hold her.

“Lorraine! Lorraine!” Ed shook his wife,  standing her up and  holding her tight by her shoulders and then turning to Drew” TURN IT OFF GOD DAMN IT!” 

Drew quickly turned the camera off and put it down beside him.

“Lorraine!” Ed shouted, holding his wife trying with everything to bring her out of it and finally he succeeded. 

Lorraine fell into her husband's arms, holding him so tight she couldn’t let him go “Ed...”

“It’s okay, you’re okay. I’ve got you” Ed whispered, holding the back of Lorraine’s head, all he was able to do was tell her that she would be okay .

“No! NO! ED!”  Lorraine cried, continuing to cling to her husband.

“Lorraine! Hun! Hun! Look at me.” Ed tried pulling away so he could hold Lorraine’s face in his hands to make her look at him, but Lorraine held tight refusing to remove herself from the safety of her husband’s complete hold.

Ed then made the decision at this point upon seeing how distressed his wife was, to carry her back out to the car and to drive them home.

Father Gordon continued on with the exorcism. He had the help he needed to complete the exorcism, with Drew and a second priest.

As soon as the couple arrived home, Ed grabbed his wife’s hand “Honey?”

Lorraine pulled away quickly removing herself from the car, running into the house closely followed by Ed and she ran into their bedroom locking the door.

“Lorraine!” Ed thumped the palm of his hand on the door just after it closed in front of him. “Lorraine, come on  hun ! LORRAINE!”

Lorraine was silent she didn’t say a word, how was she meant to tell him that she just saw a premonition of his death during an exorcism.  She just quickly got in bed and under the covers, crying. Part of her hoped Ed would manage to break down the locked door and come in and that he would just hold her and part of her didn’t want him in there, she was so scared. Lorraine had always been scared the she would lose Ed in a paranormal incident so the fact she had now seen that happen just made Lorraine close down completely.

Ed tried again to thump on the door and to push his way in but by he gave up trying sliding down the door. “Lorraine? Hun? Please talk to me.” he begged, Ed was at his wits end “If you won’t talk, just know I’ll be right out here all night.” and he was, Ed fell asleep sat up against the wall. Hoping Lorraine would come back out but she never did.

Ed was woken up by his daughter Judy and Lorraine’s mother Georgiana pulling into the drive after their week away. “Lorraine? Hun? Judy’s home.” Ed knocked on the door, but there was nothing.

Ed decided to go down and see to his daughter and mother-in-law.

“Daddy!” Judy ran up to her father upon seeing him and Ed scooped her up into his arms “Hi, pumpkin. How you doing? Have a good weekend with your Nana?”

Judy nodded “So much fun! I wish we could go every week.”

“But then I’d never get to see you.” Ed smiled.

“We’d come home at the weekend.” Judy chuckled.

“Where’s Mommy?”

“Mommy isn’t feeling too well. Why don’t you go and make yourself some breakfast while I talk to your  Nana. Good girl.” Ed put his daughter down and she ran off.

“Where’s  Lorraine ?” Georgiana asked

“Come on.” Ed pulled Georgiana into the living room to talk to her out of ear shot of Judy.

“Ed what’s going on? Where is she?”

“Listen, she’s upstairs in our bedroom and she locked the door and won’t let me in, or talk to me.”

“Why? What happened?”

“You know we were helping with the exorcism today.”

“Yes, which I still don’t agree with you doing by the way.”

“We’re fully aware of that, thank you.” Ed rolled his eyes “I know you don’t agree with what we do Georgiana but it is what we do, okay? Look something happened during the exorcism, the guy grabbed Lorraine by her arms and Lorraine screamed before crouching down on the ground and continuing to scream.”

Georgiana juts looked at Ed she wasn’t sure what she could say to that but she managed to say a few words “What exactly are you telling me?”

“That’s just it. I don’t know. We came straight home and she barely said anything and as soon as we got here, she ran upstairs and locked herself away, I tried talking to here but there was no response. I slept outside our room, but Georgiana, I don’t care if I have to sleep there for the next 20 years, I just need her to be okay and I don’t know what’s wrong, or how to help her. I mean she won’t talk to me and she tells me everything. I feel useless.”

Georgiana had never seen Ed in this much of a state, so knowing this and knowing him she knew it only meant that something really bad had happened and obviously something awful had happened to Lorraine the night before. If Ed couldn’t get through to her then she had no chance in hell.

“Would you like me to see if I can talk to her?” Georgiana asked “I mean if you aren’t able to then the chance of me being able to is very slim but I can try?”

Ed nodded “I’m willing to try anything. I’m really worried about her.”

“I know. I’ll try but you know I can’t promise I will manage to get through to her.”

“I know, just try for me.” Ed sighed before leaving the room and joining Judy at the table.

Georgiana went upstairs and knocked on the barricaded door “Lorraine? It’s me, it’s Mom.”

Georgiana could hear the whimper coming from the other side of the door, Lorraine was clearly distressed about something but there was no answer, Georgiana tried again “Lorraine? Please open up! Tell me what happened? Maybe I could help?”

Georgiana waited a few minutes but still there was silence and so with that she went back downstairs and sat with Ed and Judy.

“Anything?” Ed asked

“Nothing.”

Ed shook his head, how was he supposed to comfort his wife she wouldn’t talk to him. How was he supposed to do anything without Lorraine by his  side. She was the one who held him up as he did for Lorraine but something had happened something awful or evil. He wasn’t entirely sure what but what he did know was the Lorraine was terrified.

Her visions where a gift from god, they always said that but when she saw something sinister it was hard to deal with but they always did because once  againm the truth of it was the had each other.

“Daddy? I want to see Mommy.” Judy asked sadly.

“Honey, Mommy is sick we can’t go up okay? You might get sick too.”

“I miss her.” Judy said as her bottom lip wobbled.

“Hey come here.” Ed lifted his daughter onto his lap rubbing her back “She will be okay, and for now you have me and Nana okay?”

“Okay Daddy!” Judy threw her arms around her father before getting down and running to her room.

Ed started to eat his own breakfast as Georgiana spoke “She’ll be fine? What if she’d not Ed? What if -”

“Don’t she’ll be okay. I know it in my bones and I know it in God.”


End file.
